<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quelque chose de sucré by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880455">Quelque chose de sucré</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genin Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura regarda la vitrine de la pâtisserie et jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à son porte-monnaie vide. Elle avait dépensé tout l’argent qu’elle avait gagné lors de sa dernière mission pour acheter une robe. Son ventre gargouillait, elle mourait de faim et elle n’avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour manger quelque chose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quelque chose de sucré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Naruto<em> appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura regarda la vitrine de la pâtisserie et jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à son porte-monnaie vide. Elle avait dépensé tout l’argent qu’elle avait gagné lors de sa dernière mission pour acheter une robe. Son ventre gargouillait, elle mourait de faim et elle n’avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour manger quelque chose. Elle devait retrouver Naruto et Sasuke pour s’entraîner. Même s’ils savaient que Kakashi allait arriver en retard, les trois genins avaient prévu de se retrouver pour commencer l’entraînement.</p>
<p>Tout ça c’est de la faute d’Ino, pensa Sakura. Tout avait commencé lorsque Sakura s’était arrêtée devant une boutique de vêtements pour regarder une robe en vitrine. C’est alors qu’Ino était arrivée. Toutes les deux avaient fini par se disputer. Ino lui avait dit que cette robe était bien trop belle pour elle et que se serait du gâchis si elle la portait. La colère avait envahi Sakura et sur un coup de tête, elle s’était achetée cette robe hors de prix pour lui prouver qu’elle avait tord. Elle se trouvait maintenant avec une robe qu’elle ne porterait sans doute jamais et qui en plus ne lui plaisait pas temps que ça. Elle soupira. Si seulement elle ne s’était pas autant énervée, elle aurait pu dépenser son argent autrement. Et maintenant, elle devait attendre sa prochaine mission avec l’équipe 7 pour être payée. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la pâtisserie et prit le chemin du terrain d’entraînement.</p>
<p>Ce que Sakura ne savait pas, c’est que Sasuke l’avait vu regarder la vitrine. Il attendit qu’elle parte pour entrer dans la pâtisserie.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Sakura était la première à être arrivée au terrain d’entraînement. Elle s’assit par terre, en espérant voir Sasuke. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule avec lui avant que Naruto n’arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit arriver. Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main.</p>
<p>« Sasuke-kun ! Appela-t-elle. »</p>
<p>Le jeune Uchiha s’approcha et s’assit à côté d’elle. Il tenait un sac dans ses mains et Sakura se demandait ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Elle fut surprise lorsqu’il  le lui tendit.</p>
<p>« C’est pour toi, dit-il en détournant le regard. »</p>
<p>Sakura accepta en rougissant. Elle l’ouvrit et découvrit des dangos. Ses préférés. La vue de ces gâteaux lui donnait l’eau à la bouche. Elle se demandait comment Sasuke avait pu deviner à quel point elle en avait envie depuis plusieurs heures. Mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Elle était heureuse qu’il ait eu cette intention pour elle.</p>
<p>« Merci Sasuke-kun. »</p>
<p>Elle prit un dango et tendit le sac à Sasuke.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu en veux ?<br/>-Ça va aller. Ils sont pour toi.<br/>-Ça me fait plaisir de les partager avec toi. »</p>
<p>Sasuke hésita. Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé tout ce qui était sucré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait acheté ces gâteaux. Il l’avait vu devant la pâtisserie, regardant la vitrine avec envie et vu la tête qu’elle faisait en regardant son porte-monnaie, il avait vite compris qu’il était vide. Alors quand elle était partie, il n’avait pas réfléchi et lui avait acheté des dangos. Il se rappelait qu’elle avait dit à Naruto que c’était ce qu’elle préférait.</p>
<p>Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de Sakura et à cet instant précis, Sasuke avait envie de la voir continuer à sourire. Il mit la main dans le sac et attrapa un dango. Il le mangea, se disant que pour une fois, il allait faire un effort. Tous deux mangèrent les dangos et attendant l’arrivée de Naruto et Kakashi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>